Wild Heart
by Dragonerin
Summary: Ever since Kaito started the volleyball club, Noya found himself falling for her. To him, she was perfect in every way. But in the days leading up to one of the biggest volleyball tournaments in the country, the team starts to fall apart. Noya begins to fall apart. But he just needs a wild heart. She's got a wild heart.
1. Chapter 1

"We have a new student starting today:"

Hinata looked up.

"Students, this is Nanase Kaito. I hope you will befriend him."

Hinata stared at the new student.

He was short, possibly even shorter than Hinata. He had short brown hair, his fringe swept to one side. His eyes were dark brown, matching his hair. He was well groomed, and had smooth skin for a teenage boy. He wasn't particularly masculine, with the soft curve of his face, his short-yet-noticeable eyelashes, and his slim figure.

He fiddled with the black earphones around his neck, glanced around the classroom, then resume staring at the ground.

Reluctantly, he took his seat, the one in front of Hinata.

The teacher allowed them to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes, and everyone turned to their friends and began chatting.

Hinata tilted his head at Kaito.

The boy was sat in his seat, his headphones on, doodling on a piece of paper.

Hinata sat up in his chair, trying to see what he was drawing.

"IS THAT A VOLLEYBALL?!" he yelled at Kaito, once he saw the drawing.

The boy went red.

"Um, yeah, I guess," he said. Hinata grinned.

"Do you play?" he asked. Kaito nodded.

"Yeah, a bit," he told Hinata, "I'm actually hoping to join the team here."

"I'M IN THE TEAM TOO!" Hinata shouted, "YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN!"

The boy laughed.

"What position are you?! He asked. Hinata looked proud.

"I'm a spiker," he said, "You?"

"Same, a spiker," Kaito replied, "Although I wouldn't mind being a libero either."

Hinata frowned.

"Why's your voice so high?" he asked. Kaito laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" he said, "My voice hasn't broken yet, I'm a slow developer."

Hinata nodded.

"Ah, ok," he said, and held out his hand.

"I'm Shōyō Hinata, by the way," he said.

Kaito shook his hand.

"I'm Nanase Kaito, but, you can call me Kai," he said. Hinata nodded.

He had a feeling he would be good friends with this guy.

* * *

"SO, KAITO," Tanaka demanded, trying to intimidate the first year, "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER SPIKER THAN ME, HUH?"

Kaito stared at him.

"I never said that, Tanaka-senpai," he told him. Tanaka grinned giddily.

"Say that again!"

"Tanaka-senpai."

"Again!"

"Tanaka-senpai."

"Aga-"

"Tanaka," Suga told him, "The boy needs to get on the court now."

Kaito straightened up, adjusting his knee pads.

"Oi, you," Kageyama demanded, a frown on his face, "Why are you wearing a black shirt? You'll get too hot."

Kaito smiled guiltily.

"I don't really like white shirts," he said, "I hate the way you can kinda see through them."

Kageyama frowned deeper.

"Right then!"

Daichi looked at Kaito, as if he knew something the others didn't.

"You're a spiker, eh?"

He grabbed a ball and stood at the other side of the net.

"Let's see then!"

He tossed the ball over, sending it flying into the air.

As if on instinct, Kaito jumped, leaping into the air.

Hinata stood in shock.

Kaito could jump. Really high, actually.

But as soon as he had caught up with the ball, Daichi had jumped up to block the boy, forming a wall. He couldn't get the ball past now…

In the blink of an eye, Kaito's hand moved from the centre of the ball to the side, hitting it to Daichi's left. It zoomed past Daichi, slamming against the ground.

Hinata's jaw dropped.

The jump was so graceful, almost as if he flew into the air. He hadn't used much force on the ball, hitting it gently, by volleyball standards.

Hinata grinned.

Kaito was one to look out for.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Noya yelled, running through the door, "I was-"

He stopped mid-sentence, staring at the boy hitting the ball over the net.

Damn.

He was beautiful.

Noya rubbed his eyes.

The boy was so graceful in the air, like a bird or butterfly. The air rippled in his dark hair, almost creating a slow motion effect. He was smiling, the most beautiful smile Noya had ever seen.

He landed on the ground, and the others gathered around him.

"I'm not gay," Noya told himself, "I'm not gay… I'm not…"

He looked back at the boy.

"Okay, I'm gay."

* * *

Hinata ran over to Kaito.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU CAN DO THAT TOO!" He yelled, "WE CAN BOTH JUMP!"

Kaito went red.

"It's nothing," he said. Daichi smiled.

"Ok, welcome in," he said.

He handed Kaito the official volleyball kit.

"I'm not sure if this will fit you, so could you try it on?" He asked. Kaito went white.

"There's a store room over there," he said, pointing, "You may want to use that."

Kaito went red again, nodding.

"Aww, why can't he change here?" Noya asked. Kaito gulped.

"I'll... just use the... other room," he said, and ran over to the store room, closing it behind him.

Tanaka grinned at Noya.

"Did you see that!" He said to Hinata. Noya went white. Did Tanaka pick up on what he was trying to say?

"HE'S SMALLER THAN YOU, NOYA!" Tanaka yelled, "YOU'RE NOT THE SMALLEST ANYMORE!"

"Yeah!" Hinata said, "He said he was 158 centimetres tall!"

"That's one centimetre shorter than Noya!" Kageyama chipped in.

Whilst the boys were debating Kaito's height, Suga knocked on the storeroom door.

"Kaito? Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah!" He called back.

Suga frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and opened the door, "You're taking an awfully lo-"

He froze, and Kaito turned around.

He shrieked, and everyone turned to him.

And gasped.

Hinata stared at the white piece of clothing around Kaito's chest.

Of course.

That was why he had a high pitched voice. Why he looked so feminine. Why he wore a black shirt so nothing would show through. Why he wanted to change elsewhere.

Kaito was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys stood in shock.

Wait.

Kaito was...

Female?

He, or rather, she, sighed, pulling her shirt back on. She reached to the back of her neck, and tugged at her hair. The wig came off, and her shoulder length ponytail fell out.

"Go ahead," she said, staring at the ground, "Kick me out."

Hinata frowned at her.

"May I just ask," Daichi asked, ignoring Noya's chants of 'I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I'm too fabulous to be gay!', "Why did you do this? Pretend to be a boy and join the volleyball team?"

Kaito sighed, looking at the team.

"I've loved volleyball ever since I was a kid. I would watch it on TV, during the nationals and the olympics. I adored it."

Her eyes sank.

"So when I found out my middle school had a volleyball team, I was over the moon. I immediately signed up."

"But the girls didn't seem to like me."

"Wait, people didn't like you!" Noya yelled over, "What freaking a-"

"I was never chosen for matches," she continued, "In fact, they didn't let me play in practices either. And in training, they just ignored me. The regular players hated me, but I hadn't done anything to them. After club, they would gang up on me outside, taking my stuff, pulling my hair, calling me names. I cried to sleep each night."

"The coach was biased too. She chose her daughter to be the captain, and it was her friends that made up the team. The coach was always horrid to me, always insulting everything I did."

"I ended up playing with the boys instead. They were nicer, and let me train with them. They liked me, and helped me discover what places I was best suited to."

"It got to a stage where, when they were about to play a match, that they asked me to play too. So I did."

"My hair was already short then, as much as I hated it, and I already looked boyish. Add the next-to-flat chest and my boyish name, and no one knew the difference."

"I would play from then on for the team, and no one knew the difference. Although I was never mentioned in the school assemblies and team photos, I was the secret spiker. That was my nickname, actually."

"My hair started to grow out, and I didn't want to cut it, so I got a wig instead. It became routine, before every match I would put on the wig, and become a boy."

"Eventually, we all went our separate ways. I went to Nekoma High School at first, as two of my friends had gone there the year before. But the team there was stricter, and wouldn't let me in."

"I tried the girls team, but it didn't feel the same. It just didn't feel right, there wasn't as much excitement before the match, it just wasn't... well, fun."

"So I moved schools, pretending to actually be a boy. And here I am."

There was silence. There was several claps, until Tanaka elbowed Noya to shut up.

Daichi looked at her up and down, contemplating.

"What happens in club," he said, placing the wig back on Kaitos head, "Stays in club."

Kaito's face lit up.

"You mean-! Seriously!?" She exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

She ran into Daichi, trapping him in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried, gripping him tightly. He smiled, hugging her gently back.

"AW GROUP HUG!" Noya yelled, running over.

Daichi then kicked him in the shin.

Kaito pulled away.

"Wait..." she muttered, "When you asked if I wanted to change elsewhere... did you know?"

Daichi shuffled his feet.

"I had my suspicions..." he said. She frowned.

"How?"

Daichi went red.

"Um... well, you see... I caught a glimpse, um, of your, ah, strap, before you adjusted it..." he said, avoiding eye contact.

Kaito went a bright pink.

* * *

"So wait," Tanaka asked her afterwards, "So, you're a girl?"

"Well naw," Kaito told him sarcastically.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR SENPAI LIKE THAT!" Tanaka snapped. He took a deep breath.

"So, are you gonna date girls and look straight, or date guys and look like you're gay?" He asked.

Kaito gave him a confused look.

"So, hang on," she said, trying to get the grasp of what the second year had just asked, "After telling you that I'm a girl and telling you _everything that happened before I came here_, you ask me about who I will date?"

Tanaka shrugged, and she exhaled loudly.

"Man, you need to sort out your priorities."

"Back to my question," Tanaka interupted, "Will you date girls or guys?"

He wriggled his eyebrows, and muttered seductivly.

"Cus I'm available if it's guys you're after."

She sighed in exasperation.

"I wasn't planning on dating anyone," she told him, "Therefore, I wouldn't have to worry about what people think."

Tanaka looked glum.

"You'll fall for me," he told her, "Eventually."

* * *

"KAITO!"

Hinata ran over.

"How did you do that!" He cried, refering to her spike again. She went red.

"Um, I dunno actually," she told him, "It's just like instinct really."

Hinata clenched his fists.

"SO COOL!"

He grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to show me how to spike like that!" he said, "And be able to control the ball like that!"

"Oi, shrimp!" Kageyama walked over, "You can do that. Sometimes. You just suck at it."

Kaito giggled a little, and Hinata went red.

"Kageyama," he whispered in his friends ear, "Don't make me look bad! Can't you see there's a girl here?"

Kageyama grinned.

"I know there's a girl here," he whispered, "That's exactly why I'm embarrassing you."

Kageyama grinned at Kaito.

"So, Kaito," he told her, leading her away, "Do you like the school so far?"

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's great!"

"What's your favourite rooms so far?"

"Hmm, probably the gym and the music department."

"Mine too!" Kageyama lied.

"Oh my word! Seriously?"

Hinata scowled.

"STOP STEALING MY FRIENDS!"

* * *

"NOYA NOYA NOYA!" Hinata yelled. The libero turned around.

"What is it Hina-"

He froze, his jaw dropping as his eyes glazed over.

Hinata ran up to him, Kaito right behind him.

"Kaito, this is Noya, our libero!" Hinata said, introducing them, "You wanted to try being a libero too, didn't you!"

Kaito smiled at Noya.

"Yeah!" She said, holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Noya-senpai!"

The boy went red.

"S-s-senpai?" He repeated.

He leaned over to Kaito.

"I'll buy you ice-cream if you keep calling me that!" He told her. She smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, I'm lactose intolerant," she said, before Hinata pulled her away to talk with Kageyama.

"Dammit!" Noya muttered.

He was going to need to up his game.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after came and went.

Hinata grinned, yelling as he tried to beat Kageyama to the gym.

"I think..." Hinata panted as he reached the entrance, "I won that one."

Kageyama scowled, but said nothing.

"Hinata!" Kaito called over, "Kageyama!"

She ran over to them.

"Can we practice spiking? Please? Pretty please?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Kageyama went red, looking away.

"Yeah!" Hinata yelled, "Come on, Kageyama!"

Before the rest of the team had arrived, the three first years ran inside, taking the balls out if the store room.

"Me first!" Hinata cried. Kaito smiled, taking stance behind him.

"'K!" she nodded. Kageyama tossed the ball into the air, pounding it towards Hinata.

Of course, Hinata did what he usually did.

Hit it with his face.

It bounced of Hinata's nose, flying into the air after sending Hinata flying backwards. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"HINATA!" Kaito yelled, about to run over to him.

"NO DON'T!" Hinata yelled back over, "It's ok! It happens a lot in a game! I'm fine!"

The ball was still on their side of the pitch, hurling towards the floor.

Hinata stood up, brushing himself down and rubbing his nose.

"Hinata!" Kaito called over, as she dived to the ball about to hit the ground. Her hand lay flat, and the ball bounced off it, soaring towards where Hinata was stood. Oh yeah. He forgot she wanted to try libero.

Grinning, he leapt into the air, smacking the ball over the net.

"YEAH!" He yelled, but immediately the ball came flying back.

Tsukki stood at the other side of the net, looking smug.

"Not too fast, shrimp," he said. Hinata scowled.

Kaito smiled as she hit the ball to Hinata, running to the net. Hinata, despite his lack of experience of this position, tossed it towards her.

She leapt into the air, peering over the net.

Her hand had barely touched the ball when Tsukki jumped up, blocking the path in front of her.

She glanced around quickly. He was in the way, so hitting it forward was a no no. The sides were free, but with Kageyama and Yamaguchi not far off, it would be a risky decision.

She glanced back at Tsukki. Although he had jumped high, there was still a good amount of space between him and the net...

Acting quickly, she slammed the ball straight down, so it almost touched the net. It landed at Tsukki's feet, and he stared at it in shock.

"Wait... what just happened?!"

Daichi, Asahi and Suga stood at the side, watching, their heads tilted.

"Play again!" Daichi called over.

Noya took the ball and walked over to Hinata and Kaito.

"C-c-can I join your t-team?" He stammered to Kaito. She smiled at him.

"Yeah!" She said, "That's great!"

He went red, and found a space on the court.

"Kaito, nice serve!" Hinata yelled. She hit the ball forward, and Yamaguchi received it. He passed to Tsukki, who then tossed it to Kageyama, who was on the left side of the court.

Kaito looked around.

Hinata and Noya were over to the left, in front of Kageyama. Kaito glanced to her right.

It was empty.

Seeing Kageyama's eyes flick to her and back, she ran into the space as he slammed the ball.

It zoomed towards her, and she quickly turned and hit it back. She panted as Kageyama raised an eyebrow at her.

Ten minutes on, they were still playing.

Tanaka nudged Suga.

"What is Kai doing?" He asked, watching her dart around the court to random places, sometimes receiving, sometimes spiking, and occasionally doing nothing at all.

Suga frowned.

"I'm not sure..." he said, and Daichi turned to them.

"She spots weaknesses." He told the others. Asahi nodded.

"I was thinking that," he said, "She sees holes and gaps in the defence before the others, and protects the most valuable points."

Daichi looked over at her.

"Also, when she spikes, she observes her surroundings and opponents. She spots the weaknesses in the other team, and uses them to her advantage."

"Although sometimes," Suga said, watching as she ran to the left side of the court, whilst the ball landed on the right, "She makes mistakes."

Kaito grinned at Tsukki.

"What's the score!?" She asked. He looked away.

"Um, 19-17 to you, I think," he growled. She smiled, and Hinata cheered.

"6 more points guys!" He yelled, "Let's win this!"

"In you dreams," Kageyama snarled, "_Shorties_."

Kaito placed a hand on her chest.

"Oh my," she said sarcastically, "That was so hurtful. I'm deeply offended."

Yamaguchi sighed, and served the ball.

Kageyama's brow furrowed.

He wasn't going to lose to them.

* * *

Long story short, Hinata's team won. It was hard, and the scores were extremely close, 25-23.

"YEAH!" Hinata and Kaito yelled in unison, and Noya cheered loudly.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Noya told Yamaguchi.

"Beaten by SHORTIES!" Hinata bragged to Kageyama.

"WRATH OF THE SHOTAS!" Kaito told Tsukki, and they both started laughing.

Kiyoko and Takeda brought over some water bottles, and the first years and Noya gulped it down.

Daichi and Ukai exchanged glances, looking at the piece of paper in the coach's hand.

"Guys, we have an important announcement," Ukai told them.

"Go ahead then," Noya told him, taking a drink of water.

Daichi looked at him sternly.

"We've been nominated to participate in the Annual Kyoso Tournament," he said.

Noya spat out his water.

"WHAT?!" Suga, Asahi and Tanaka exclaimed. Tsukki and Yamaguchi exchanged looks, Noya had his mouth wide open, water trickling down his chin and shirt, and Kageyama frowned.

Hinata and Kaito, however, looked extremely confused.

"The what-whata tournament?" Kaito asked.

"What's that?" Hinata questioned.

Daichi sighed, and began to explain.

"The Kyoso Tournament is one of the biggest volleyball competitions in the whole country. It is for extreme players, and there are lots of talent seekers and men in the sports industry in the stands. Going there is your best chance of joining a team once you leave school."

"Then how come you guys are so surprised then?" Hinata asked. Suga turned to him.

"To be able to enter, you have to be nominated by other schools. Only the 16 schools with the most nominations are selected."

"Wait, who nominated us then?" Tsukki asked. Daichi shrugged.

"Who knows," he said, "All that matters is that we're in."

"OH YEAH!" Tanaka yelled, ripping off his shirt, "I BET THERE'LL BE LOTS OF HOT GIRLS THERE!"

"Tanaka, put your shirt back on," Kaito told him. He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Why? Do you find _this_," he pointed to his chest, "Distracting?"

Kaito made a disgusted face, rolling her eyes and looking away.

Hinata ignored the others, still thinking about the Kyoso tournament.

This was going to be tough.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and giving me feedback and stuffs! Love ya's!**

******Ok, so, I changed the name because I did a bit more planning, and decided this name was more suitable (as you will see in later chapters!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Kaito," Hinata asked her in homeroom, "Do you like Karasuno so far!?"

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, definitely," she told him, "Way better than Nekoma."

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You said a few friends of yours went there," he said, "Who were they?"

Kaito went red.

"Y-you wouldn't know them," she stuttered. Hinata pouted.

"We played their team not long ago," he said, "So maybe I would?"

Kaito avoided eye contact, opening her mouth as if to speak.

The bell went, and Kaito shut her mouth again.

"Well, I'd better go," she said, grabbing her black schoolbag, "What class do you have next?"

"Art," Hinata replied with a groan, "You?"

She smiled.

"Art too," she told him, "Then after?"

"Maths," he said, groaning even more.

"I have music afterwards," she said with a grin, "Thursdays are the best mornings, they have my two favourite subjects!"

"I think Kageyama's in Music then," he said, grabbing his own bag, "Last one there buys the winner lunch?"

Kaito grinned wickedly.

"Deal," she said, and dashed off, Hinata in pursuit.

"Hmm, what should I have for lunch today?" Kaito asked mockingly. Hinata scowled.

"I would have won if Tanaka hadn't stopped me!"

"What did he want anyway?"

"He was asking me if Haruka was single."

"Really? Haruka's the one with the mole on her chin, right?"

"Yeah, thats her."

"Wow. Didn't think she was Tanaka's type!"

The two laughed as they sat down in the art room, next to each other towards the back.

"So Kaito," Hinata said, tearing his eyes away from the portrait of her he was doing.

"Hm?" She grunted, not even looking up from her drawing of him.

"You seem to have caught the attention of... um, some ladies?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking up.

The door to the classroom was wide open, as was the door to the art room next to it. Three girls were stood there, looking in at Hinata and Kaito, giggling and whispering.

Kaito raised just gave Hinata a look as if to say 'seriously?', and looked back at the girls.

They sighed as they walked away, making way for the teacher to come back into the room.

"Well that was weird!" Kaito told him. Hinata bit his lip.

"They're gonna be all over you, you know," he said, "I mean, look what happened to Len."

They glanced over at Len, the hottest boy in the year group. He had a gaggle of girls around him, and one extremely nervous girl sat on his knee whilst he flirted with them all.

Kaito sighed.

"Just gotta hope they stick to him, 'ey?" She said, and continued drawing Hinata.

Hinata turned back to his artwork, glancing at hers to see how she was doing.

His jaw dropped.

Maybe thats why she liked art so much.

He looked back at his. Kaito's art looked professional, so realistic Hinata could make out nearly every strand of his hair. It was shaded and textured, and looked like he was looking in a mirror.

His resembled a potato. An oddly shaped potato.

He sighed, drawing in the hair. By accident, he flicked his pencil, making a smooth line sticking out from the back of her head. He grinned mischievously, and continued drawing these little lines.

"Look Kai!" He whispered, nudging her. She glanced over at his drawing, raising her eyebrows in shock.

"Did you actually-"

"Yes."

She glared at him.

"You gave me a ponytail." She said bluntly. He grinned.

"Well, you do ha-"

Kaito slapped his arm.

"Fine," she said, grinning. She picked up her pencil, speedily drawing lines of one side of Hinata's head, then the other.

Hinata frowned at the finished outcome.

"Oh come on," he said, "I WOULD NEVER HAVE PIGTAILS!"

Kaito looked at the real Hinata, tilting her head.

"I think you would look good with pigtails," she said. He perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, even with your hair now it could work!"

"Let's see!"

Hinata took two elastic bands from his pencil case, and let Kaito tie up the two sides of his hair quickly.

"There!" She said, asking for a mirror from the girl next to her, "Perfect!"

She held in her laughter as Hinata looked in the mirror, and slowly began to smile.

"FABULOUS!" He said, making 'peace' signs and winking a lot.

That's when they lost it.

Kaito snorted, laughing until she couldn't breath. Hinata burst out laughing too, clutching his side.

They glanced over to the door, where a blonde boy with glasses was sat staring at them.

Tsukki looked at them from the other room as if they had 3 heads.

This, of course, made them laugh even more.

Tears streamed down Kaito's eyes and Hinata went a bright red, and everyone turned and looked at them.

"Shoyo! Masuka!"

The teacher bellowed at them from the front of the room.

"Keep it down!"

He sighed.

"Shoyo, Masuka hasn't even been here a week. Try not to get him into trouble."

"Yes sir," Hinata said, staring at the ground. The teacher frowned.

"Why do you have pigtails, Shoyo?"

Hinata went red, looking away, avoiding eye contact with Kaito.

The teacher gave up on them, and they turned to each other, holding in their laughter.

Art lessons had suddenly become much more enjoyable.

* * *

Kageyama walked into the music practice room after class, standing beside Kaito. She was sat fiddling with the electric guitar, and didn't even seem to notice he was there.

"Ah-hum," he coughed, and she jumped.

"You nearly done?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, looking at the guitar, "This school's got some great guitars."

Kageyama looked around. Great. Here comes a lot of guitar crap he knew nothing about.

"Yeah..." he grunted. She looked down at at the red electric guitar in her arms.

"I mean, this is a Gibson Les Paul! One of the best guitars in the world! Well, my opinion anyway."

Kageyama nodded, though he had no idea why the Gibson-y Paul thing was so good.

"Theres also some Fenders, I'm pretty sure I saw Stratocaster in the other room, theres some good Taylor acoustic guitars-"

"Do you play?" Kageyama asked, interrupting her. She nodded.

"Yeah, electric and acoustic, and I want to learn bass too."

Kageyama nodded, not knowing the difference between them all.

"So, would you play me something?" He asked. She went pink.

"I'm not that good," she said, shuffling her feet. Kageyama shrugged.

"You can't be that bad," he said, "Come on, let's hear!"

She gulped, plugging in the guitar to the amp.

She played a riff, taking a deep breath.

"You're like perfection, some kind of holiday,

You got me thinking that we can run away,

You want I'll take you there, you tell me when and where, woah oh oh."

She smiled as she kept playing the riff and singing.

"But then I asked for your number, said you don't have a phone,

It's getting late now, I gotta let you know that

Everybody wants to take you home tonight,

But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine!"

Kageyama found himself bobbing his head up and down to the beat as she broke into the chorus.

"Don't stop!

Doing what you're doing!

Every time you move to the beat, it gets harder for me

And you know, it know, know it!"

She jumped up and down slightly with the guitar.

"Don't stop!

Cus you know that I like it!

Every time you walk in the room, you got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, know it!"

She smiled as she played one last note, and went pink.

"That was English, wasn't it?" Kageyama asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I quite like foreign boy bands," she told him. He smiled.

"Right, should we get break?"

"Yeah, I could eat a pig!"

* * *

"But she's cute!"

"Dude, she has a mole the size of Texas on her chin!"

"That doesn't make her un-cute!"

Noya sighed at Tanaka as they walked down the music corridor.

The sound of guitar and singing came from one of the practice rooms, and they went over to investigate.

Noya grinned sheepishly at the people inside.

Damn.

Kaito had the voice of an angel.

She finished the song with a grin.

"That was English, wasn't it?" He heard Kageyama ask.

"Yeah. I quite like foreign boy bands," she told him. Noya frowned, thinking as he walked away with Tanaka.

"You know, Haruka has this cute friend called Elie I could set you up with," Tanaka told him. But Noya wasn't listening.

Foreign boy bands, eh?

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Ok, it was a bit of a filler chapter that didn't have much relevence to the plot, but,there was a hint in there ;) Until next time!**

**Ps. I forgot who posted it,but thank you for the review about the lactose intolerent thing :) Ok, I'll work on that a bit, I didn't know, but it gives me another idea or two :P Thanks for the comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tanaka, nice serve!"

The boys ran around the court, serving, tossing, receiving, and spiking, practicing hard.

Coach Ukai blew the whistle, summoning them all over.

"Now, in advance to the Kyoso Tournament next month, Takeda has arranged a practice match with Nekoma again."

"Ooh, I can see Kenma again!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yanomata!" Tanaka yelled, his eyes watering, "We will meet again!"

Daichi scowled. "Kuroo..." he muttered in disgust.

Kaito stood still, staring into space. Kageyama waved his hands in front of her face.

She shook her head, returning to the normal world.

"Hey, Kaito!" Hinata told her, "We can see your old friends!"

She went red.

"I guess," she said, unsure of whether it was a good thing to see her friends, or bad.

They continued practicing, doing plenty of warm ups.

"Ok, let's practice receiving!" Ukai told them, "You all know it isn't our strong point."

They got into a line as Ukai fired the ball at them, one at a time receiving them.

"Bend your knees more!" The coach yelled at Yamaguchi, and the first year nodded enthusiastically.

"Nice one, Kageyama!" He said as the raven haired setter received it perfectly.

Ukai facepalmed, "You're meant to receive the ball with you hands, Hinata! Not your face!"

"Yes sir!"

"Next!" He called as Noya came onto the court. Ukai threw the ball in the air, and hit it towards him. Noya grinned.

"Rolling-" he began as he dived towards the ball.

The rest of the team cringed, "Not this again..."

"-THUNDER!" He yelled as he received the ball, rolling over and flicking back onto his feet. He smiled.

Tanaka and Tsukki sniggered, "Why does he yell that?"

"TEACH ME ROLLING THUNDER, SENPAI!" Hinata yelled, his eyes gleaming.

Kaito tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips. What an idiot...

* * *

"So, I think we're ready for this match," Ukai told them as the took a break, some sprawled on the ground, others gulping down water.

Daichi frowned, "When did you say the match was?"

Ukai bit his lip.

"I didn't say, but it's tomorrow."

Noya spat out his water again, this time all over Tanaka.

"SERIOUSLY MAN?!" Tanaka yelled, as he reached down to the hem of his shirt.

"I guess I have no choice but to take it off," he said seductively, winking at Kaito. She scowled in disgust.

"Are you actually kidding me..." she muttered, as she turned away from the semi-naked second year.

"OH C'MON! IT'S NOT THAT BAD, IS IT?"

Noya smiled.

Those little bursts of excitement he had gotten when he saw Kaito had died down over the last few days. He shook his head. She was beautiful, but maybe he didn't love her. Maybe it was just a little school-girl crush...

She smiled at him.

"You got something on your chin," she said jokingly, indicating to the water trickling down his chin. He grinned, wiping it away.

"Sorry," he said simply, and she smiled widely.

Hinata cracked his knuckles, trying to look threatening.

Tomorrow was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

"These are, like, the best pork buns EVER!"

The boys tucked into the buns, savouring every mouthful.

"On the house, as you have the match tomorrow," Ukai told them as he lit a cigarette behind the counter.

"Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed, taking a large chunk out of the bun. Kageyama frowned.

"Where'd Kaito go again?" He asked.

Suga swallowed the pork bun in his mouth, "She said she had to get home as quickly as possible, so, she couldn't come with us."

Kageyama nodded.

Asahi reached in his pocket, fumbling around for something.

"I think I left my phone in my locker," he said, "Ayumi might have text me."

The boys 'oohed' and wolf whistled.

"Who's Ayumi?" Daichi teased.

"Is she cute?" Tanaka demanded

"I'm sure she's lovely!" Suga said. Asahi went red.

"Just, school's still open, right? Could someone come back up with me quickly?"

Noya nodded, giving the third year a playful punch on the arm.

"C'mon then," he said, "You don't want Ayumi to get worried!"

* * *

"Ok, I'll just wait out here," Noya told Asahi. The third year nodded.

"Ok, just gimme a minute," he said, running into the main school building.

Noya stood outside, tapping his foot in anticipation.

"Dammit!"

Noya frowned, turning towards the gym.

Was there someone...?

He walked over to the gym window, peering through.

It was Kaito.

He frowned deeper.

She had pulled out the mats so they were sprawled out on the ground, and was in a simple short and t-shirt. Her ponytail had begun to stick out a little from under her wig, and she had to keep adjusting it.

Noya watched as she ran up to the mats, flipping over and doing a somersault. She looked so elegant and delicate, as she flew into the air, twisting into a fetal position and rolling over in the air. She stretched out landing on her toes, stretching out her arms as she took her finishing stance. She had landed perfectly, but shook her head in frustration.

Noya continued to watch her as she did this several times, sometimes doing somersaults, other times doing forward rolls.

She sighed, and moved the mats back to the side, grabbing her bag and leaving through the back door.

"Noya!"

Asahi stood by the school gates, "You ready?"

Noya took one last glance at the empty gym hall.

"Yeah, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO-"

"Shut up Hinata."

The team sat on the bus, anxiously waiting to arrive at Nekoma. Asahi, Suga and Daichi had claimed the back, sprawling out over the chairs. Tanaka and Noya sat beside each other, pointing out every attractive girl that walked past. Tsukki had his headphones on, whilst Yamaguchi stared out the window, daydreaming. Kageyama and Hinata sat beside each other, quarreling. Kaito was curled up on the chair beside Kiyoko, gazing out the window with her headphones covering her ears. Kiyoko was doing almost the same. Usai and Takeda were sat at the front, chatting and discussing the upcoming practice match.

"You ready for today?" Suga asked his fellow third years. Daichi nodded.

"It'll be interesting to see how they react to Kaito," he said, "I mean, they've seen our ace. Our setter. Our freakish quick. She may come as a shock."

"I wonder if Kaito could handle the quick..." Asahi told them. Daichi shook his head.

"Not this match," he said, "But eventually she may."

"-ALL DAY LONG!"

"OH MY GOSH JUST FREAKING ZIP IT ALREADY!"

* * *

The bus came to a halt outside the school.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tanaka yelled, running out of the bus.

"TANAKA!" The Nekoma player squealed back.

The whole Nekoma team had lined up beside the bus, with a good number of students loitering around, waiting to see the Karasuno team.

Hinata jumped out of the bus, grinning from ear to ear. He waved excitedly to Kenma, who barely looked at him.

Kageyama followed the ecstatic spiker, glaring at his opponents.

One by one, the Karasuno team exited the bus, standing opposite the Nekoma team.

As soon as Kiyoko and Kaito came into view, there was an uproar.

The boys whistled at Kiyoko, daring each other to speak to her. A few boys eyed up Kaito too.

But the girls were something else.

They squealed as Kaito stepped off the bus, seeing her as an attractive male.

Apparently, a very attractive male.

Many went red, and several ran over to her.

"Hi there!"

"You're cute!"

"What's your name?"

Kaito looked flustered.

"I'm K-k-kaito," she stuttered. The girls smiled giddily, giggling.

"That's such a cute name!"

"Are you playing too?"

"I would like to watch you play!"

"Are you available?"

"Marry me already."

Kaito stood there in shock, confused. What was happening?

Suddenly, someone came between her and the girls, separating them.

Noya stood protectively in front of her.

"Hands off the spiker," he growled, "We want him in one piece for the match."

The girls sighed, taking a step back.

"Thank you," Kaito whispered to him.

Daichi turned away from the bus, staring the Nekoma captain in the eye.

"Kuroo." He spat, menace in his voice. Kuroo grinned slyly back.

"Daichi," he drawled, "What a pleasure."

They shook each other's hands, grasping so hard the others could hear their bones cracking slightly.

Kuroo's eyes diverted from Daichi's, looking over his shoulder. He grinned at Kaito.

"Kai," he said, "Long time, no see."

* * *

Inside the gym, the Karasuno team warmed up.

"So wait," Hinata asked, "How do you know Kuroo again?"

Kaito sighed.

"He was captain of my middle school team," she told them, "He was the one who let me in."

"Does he know you're… ya know," Tanaka asked, "A lady?"

"Yeah, but he seems ok with it," she said, "I don't think he's told the rest of the team, or their coach. Only he and Kenma should know."

"So you know Kenma too?" Kageyama asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I was closer with Kuroo."

Noya frowned, "What do you mean by 'close'?"

She shook her head.

"We were just friends," she said, glancing over at him, "But he has gotten a lot hotter since I last saw him…"

"RIGHT BACK TO WARM UPS." Noya told them all, changing the subject.

* * *

Ukai gathered them all around, discussing their tactics for the match.

"We'll have Kageyama as setter, with Daichi and Asahi in along the back row with him," He said, "Hinata will be on to begin with, but we'll not try the freak quick with Inuoka around. We'll have Tsukki up there too, and we'll swap Tanaka and Kaito around, but let's start with Kaito. And Noya,"

He looked at the libro.

"You just do your thing."

After another quick prep talk, the team ran onto the court lining up.

"There he is!" came a voice from the sidelines.

"KAITO!"

Kaito buried her face in her hands.

"Crap, not this again," she muttered, as Tanaka and Yamamoto looked at the girls in envy.

Kageyama nudged her.

"Ignore them," he said, "Besides, a little support always helps."

She smiled at him.

"I guess," she said, "Thanks."

Kageyama looked ahead as the whistle blew, and the bowed to each other.

Let the match begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I managed to get it finished before I left! Whoop whoop!**

**So yeah, scrap that authors note! Here's the chappie!**

* * *

Kageyama tossed the ball in the air, jumping up and hitting the ball.

"Kageyama nice serve!" Daichi bellowed as the ball flew into the opposite side of the court.

Kuroo received it, and immediately turned to Kenma.

The second year stood positioned, hands out, looking up.

Tsukki stood opposite him, watching his every move. Kenma glanced at Kai, the third year spiker, and moved his hands to toss to him. Tsukki began to run over, but in the blink of an eye, the setter tossed to Yamamoto, who jumped and fired it over the net, hitting the ground beside Noya.

Tsukki scowled as the Yamamoto cheered. Dammit. He'd fallen for Kenmas tricks again.

Inuoka took the serve,and Asahi quickly received it.

"Kageyama!" He yelled as the first year ran up to the net.

"Bring it!" Hinata yelled, and Kageyama prepared to toss to him.

No sooner had the ball left his hand, and Hinata had jumped, the Nekoma blocker jumped up, blocking the way. There was no way Hinata could get the ball past.

Hinata had his eyes sealed shut, reaching forward for the ball.

But it never came.

There was a smack from beside him, and the sound of the whistle.

He opened his eyes, staring in shock at the player.

Kaito.

Everyone was looking at her, mouths hanging open.

"KAITO!"

"OH MY GOSH HE'S SO COOL!"

"CUTE AND CLEVER!"

"JUST TAKE ME!"

Tanaka glared at the girls in the sidelines.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" he yelled, "I WAS PRETTY AWESOME OUT HERE TO!"

Other than him, the team was silent.

"She stole the ball," Takeda whispered. Ukai stared at the spiker.

"She ran in and hit it before Hinata, just beside the blocker," he said, watching her.

"Why?" Takeda asked, "Why would she do that? She knows 'bring it' means pass to Hinata, doesn't she?"

Ukai smiled.

"Yes she did," he said, "But she saw it wouldnt work."

He pointed at the blocker who had jumped in front of Hinata, "That guy was in the way, if Hinata had spiked it would have hit off the boys hands and land in our court. She saw this, and intercepted. She managed to hit the ball past the blocker, whilst he was focused on Hinata."

Kageyama ran up to Kaito.

"What was that for?!" He demanded, "We had everything under control!"

"That guy was in the way," she said, "And Hinata wouldn't see. They would have another point if I didn't do that."

She looked around the team.

"I'm sorry if that seemed selfish, stealing the ball. I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

Daichi and Asahi exchanged glances.

"I guess it isn't THAT bad..." Asahi muttered.

"It's ok, do it if that kind of thing happens again," Daichi said.

"But make sure," Kageyama growled, grabbing the roots of her hair, "You don't take it because you just want to."

"Oi!" She said, "Mind the hair!"

Kageyama sharply removed his hand, remembering it was just a wig. Kaito stood behind him as she poked the bottom of her ponytail back in her wig.

Kenma looked over at her, smiling slightly as she tucked her hair in. Kuroo grinned.

"Right, back to the game!"

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and the point difference hadn't changed. Nekoma were a point ahead, but as soon as they gained another point, Karasuno would gain a point in return.

"Bring it!" Hinata yelled, and Kageyama made a quick toss, letting Hinata fire it over the net.

Kuroo grinned.

"Sensai, sensai!" He called over to the Nekoma coach, who called for a time out.

Kageyama frowned at their huddle.

"I think they've figured it out too," Suga told him, "Both Nekoma and Aoba Jonsai know what our signals are."

"Do we need to make new ones?" Asahi asked.

"Maybe, but in this little ti-"

"Why don't you just swap the signals round?" Kaito said, "They'll assume the opposite thing."

"But what happens when they figure it out that we swapped it?" Tanaka asked.

"Swap it again," she said, but looked unsure, "But we could get confused..."

Daichi nodded.

"Just, everyone go for the ball. Call for it. Believe that its coming to you. Kageyama will pass to the person he thinks should spike."

Kageyama nodded.

"Like, no pressure," Kaito joked, slapping his back.

The Nekoma team finished their debate, eying up little Hinata, glancing at Kaito too.

Kageyama sighed. He had a feeling that Nekoma had discussed much more than their signals...

The cats were about to pounce.

* * *

**Ok, so that was like, part one of the match. I've got plenty more things in store for this match, so stay tuned!**

**I'll try and write at camp, but who knows how much I'll actually get written...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay strong!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito stood in front of the net, eying up the player in front of her.

Kuroo.

He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"So... Karasuno, eh?" He asked, "Why not stay at Nekoma?"

She went red.

"I wanted to play," she said, "I couldn't there, but I can play volleyball at Karasuno."

"So, volleyball means more to you than me?" He asked, "It means more to you than your best friend of 3 years?"

Kaito looked shocked.

"No! That's not what I-" she stuttered in protest.

"I thought I meant something to you," He told her, "You were my closest friend!"

He went red, looking away.

"Maybe more than a friend..."

Kaito went a bright pink.

"I-I-I-!" She stammered, not even making words. She was speechless. Kuroo liked... her?

He waved his hand, shaking his head.

"You know what? Forget it," he said, and looked away.

Kaito looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Mixed emotions ran through her, and she was glued to the spot. She didn't even notice the whistle blowing, and barely saw the ball fly past her.

"Kaito!"

Noya ran up to her.

"What's your problem?!" He shrieked, "It was right beside you! What happened?!"

Kaito shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, "It won't happen again."

But she still couldn't shake the heart wrenching feeling deep in her chest. Kuroo's words stuck in the back of her mind, and they wouldn't go.

Kuroo grinned to himself.

One down, one more to go.

* * *

"Kenma! Kenma!"

Hinata yelled at the setter in front of him.

"You're doing great! You're beating us, but not for long!"

Kenma looked him dead in the eye, raised his upperlip and grunted, turning away.

Hinata frowned.

"Kenma?"

The setter turned to the boy beside him, making small talk, completely ignoring Hinata.

"Kenma? Keeeeeenmaaaaa? Kenny Kenny Kennt Kenma?" He whined, waving his hands in front of him.

"Ken-"

"HINATA!"

Hinata turned around abruptly.

The ball flew between Kaito and Hinata, closer to Kaito, but Hinata could easily have reached it. It landed with a thud on the ground.

Hinata took a quick look at Kaito, who was stood staring into space.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him forcefully round.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Kageyama looked like he could kill someone.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOT THAT! YOU WERE THIS-" he spaced his fingers, "CLOSE TO RECEIVING IT! WE CAN'T AFFORD FOR YOU TO MAKE STUPID MISTAKES LIKE THAT!"

Hinata stared ahead. He was stupid. He was an idiot.

He looked at the ground.

Why was he even here? He was a shrimp, a freak. He didn't belong.

Kenma looked away, feeling dreadful about what he did. But it was Kuroo's tactic.

He looked at Kaito, who looked like she could just burst into tears.

That's two.

* * *

**Ok, so, this was just a short chapter… trust me to string this match out XD**

**See ya next chappie! Sorry about how small the chapter was! :(**


	9. Chapter 9

The end of the first set drew near as Nekoma scored their 23rd point.

Karasuno, however, still sat at 15.

The match had gone downhill after both Hinata and Kaito had missed that spike. They had tried to regain their concentration, and attempted to hit the ball, but every time they tried, they failed. It either missed, or ricocheted off in the opposite direction.

"Kaito!" Daichi yelled as the ball hurled towards her. She stood there, unable to move.

How could she have left Kuroo? How? Why? Did he really like her? Why hadn't he said anything before?

"KAITO!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she leapt towards the ball, barely hitting it. It back over the net, where the libero hit it back with ease.

Tsukki received it, passing it towards Kageyama.

"Bring it!" Hinata yelled, preparing for a normal quick.

Kageyama quickly tossed it to Hinata, so fast it flew past Hinata's hands and off the court.

The whistle blew, and Nekoma gained another point.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

Hinata winced.

"I thought 'Bring it' was the normal quick!"

"No you idiot! The freak quick! Pay attention! We can always bring Tanaka on instead!"

Hinata stared at the ground. They may as well just take him off the court. He was pathetic. Why he was even there, who knows...

Noya went off the court, approaching Suga.

"Kaito and Hinata have been off their game, haven't they?" he said, panic noticeable in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Suga frowned, looking at Kuroo.

"The Nekoma captain had said something to Kaito, just before she missed the ball... did he threaten her?"

Noya glared at Kuroo.

"If he has done anything to hurt her..." he growled.

Suga raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"And Hinata had been talking to Kenma just before the event too..." he said. His eyes widened.

"That's what they planned," he realised, "They weren't discussing our signals, although I feel they may have realised it anyway."

Suga looked from the panicked Kaito to the depressed Hinata.

"They knew Hinata and Kaito were our two main methods of attack, the decoy and the defender. The also happened to be the two happiest members of our team. Break them, our whole offence breaks. They played with them-"

Suga glared at the Nekoma team.

"-Like a cat playing with its prey before it kills it."

* * *

The ball fell onto Karasuno's side of the court, marking the end of the first set. The teams went offside, taking a break and having a drink.

Kaito sat on the bench, taking a large gulp of water then staring intently at the ground.

"Do I like Kuroo?," she thought, "I mean, he's attractive, but I was never actually attracted to him..."

Hinata took a similar stance.

"You're useless," he told himself, "You should just go now, let Tanaka on the court."

"Kaito. Hinata."

Suga beckoned the team over, looking at the two first years.

"What did the Nekoma team say to you?" He asked. Kaito went red.

"Nothing, it's-"

"Just tell me." Suga interrupted. Kaito stared at the ground.

"Kuroo was just asking why I left Nekoma," she said, "And he may or may not like me."

Noya glared at Kuroo, making a disgusted face. Suga's eyes flickered over at him, but he turned back to Kaito.

"Just, listen. Whatever he said, ignore it. He could have just made that up."

Kaito looked offended.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"It's part of Kuroo's plan," he said, "If he breaks you, he could break the team. You are, no offence, the most vulnerable member of our team. You are the one the opposing team will pick on. Use what they know about you against you. And who knows you best? That jackass."

He pointed at Kuroo.

"He was your closest friend for, what, 3 years? He told you everything, did he not? Everything going on in his head, in his life, in everyone else's life? If he really liked you, he would have said. Before the match. He would have said when he felt them, or at least before you left."

Kaito stood shocked as the truth dawned on her. Its true. He would have. He was toying with her. Exploiting her.

"And Hinata," Suga said, turning to the little spiker, "What did Kenma say to you?"

"He didn't say anything," Hinata told him, "It was Kageyama. He said I was useless. It made me feel pathetic, like I wasn't needed."

Suga nodded.

"Tobio can be a bit harsh at time, he just lost his temper. He didn't mean it."

Kageyama nodded his head reluctantly.

"Besides," Suga told him, "You are one of the biggest roles in our team. You are the decoy. You are one of the best players on our team. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hinata nodded. Suga grinned.

"Now, lets kick Nekoma's ass!"

* * *

**Yeah! First set done, a victory for Nekoma... but what will happen in the second set? Let's just say, any Kuroo x Kaito fans will be heart broken... UNTIL THEN!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Asahi, nice serve!"

Nekoma received the ball, allowing Kenma to gain possession of it. Kageyama glanced at Kaito, who was off to the side a little, then back at Kenma, making notes in his head.

There were two spikers Kenma could pass to, Kai on the left and Yamamoto on the right. Kenma looked over to Yamamoto, then back to the ball. Kaito nodded at Kageyama, and he ran towards Yamamoto, praying their plan would work.

Kenma took the ball, and on seeing Kageyama running that direction, his lips twitched into a smile. He passed it to Kai, certain this was a point to them. Kai jumped up, hitting the ball over.

But instead of going straight over the net, it bounced off the small Karasuno player's fingers, flying further up into the air.

Kaito grinned at the boy in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

Kenma scowled. Dammit. He hadn't seen her there.

She landed down again as Hinata performed a normal quick, causing them to score the first point of the set.

"Yeah!" She yelled, giving Kageyama a high five. Kaito grinned maniacally, and Kageyama found his mouth twitching into a smile.

Noya glanced over. Man, she was beautiful when she smiled...

* * *

The match wore on, with Karasuno quickly taking the lead.

"Kick their butts, Tanaka!" Kaito told the second year as he swapped with her. He grinned.

"You bet I will," he yelled, running on.

Kaito sat next to Suga and Yamaguchi, smiling from ear to ear.

"I think," she told them, "If we keep playing like this, we could win the match!"

Suga smiled sweetly at her.

"I agree," he said, "Things are beginning to look up for us!"

Time seemed to fly by as the match continued. The whistle blew in what felt like minutes, marking Karasuno's win, 25-20.

"Last set," Tanaka told Kaito as she went onto the pitch, "Kick their ass, damn it!"

She grinned, "No need to tell me!"we could actually do this," he told her. She frowned, but a look of amusement played on her face.

"What do you mean, 'actually'?" she asked, grinning, "You saying you didn't think we'd do it?"

Suga went red.

"No! No no no! I-" he took a deep breath, "Ok, maybe I had my doubts."

Kaito laughed, smiling fondly at the third year. Suga looked the girl up and down, reading her body language.

"Um, Kaito," he told her, making the girl look up at him. He went red.

"Look, you're a lovely girl, but, I have a girlfriend," he said. She frowned.

"Wait," she asked, looking utterly confused, "What?"

She went red.

"Do you did you actually think that I...!? Why would you think that?!"

Suga blushed.

"Well, um, I just thought, because you're really friendly towards me-"

"I'M FRIENDLY WITH EVERYBODY!"

Kaito shook her head.

"To think you thought-"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Suga went bright red.

"I-er-crap," he stuttered. Kaito was on him like a hawk.

"WHO IS IT?" she asked, eyes glittering, "WHO IS SHE?!"

Suga shook his head.

"You wouldn't know her-"

Kaito reached up to his shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"TELL ME, DAMMIT!"

"Ok ok!"

Suga regained his balance.

"Her name's Shinozaki Mayu, she's second year."

Kaito's eyes lit up.

"OH MY WORD, I KNOW HER!" she squealed, "SHE'S IN MY ART CLUB!"

Suga took a step away from the fangirling first year.

"Oh my gosh, I ship you hard," Kaito told him, "You should totally get married! And have little-"

"RIGHT KAITO! YOUR TURN ON THE COURT!" Suga told her as Tanaka came off, "BYE BYE!"

Kaito grinned before running onto the court.

Good job she had gotten over her thing for Suga, like, last week.

* * *

The second set finished quickly after Kaito went on, as Karasuno claimed victory.

It was all down to the third set.

Time seemed to fly as both teams racked up the points. 5-4 to Nekoma. 11-9. 15-16.

And before they even realised what was happening, the score was 24-24. The next point would win the entire match.

The pressure was on.

As they took their final positions, Kaito glared at the boy in front of her.

The teams had rotated round, making Kuroo and Kaito mark each other.

Kuroo grinned seductively at her.

"Doing good, Kai," he said, calling her by her nickname, "You would have done well in our team."

Kaito frowned.

"Your team?" She asked.

"Did I frickin stutter?" Kuroo told her bluntly. She scowled.

"If by 'our team' you mean 'Nakoma's girl team', then no. I wouldn't have done well. I hated it. Even if I was the best in the team, I wouldn't keep it on."

Kuroo smiled.

"No, Kaito. Our team. My team."

He spread out his arms, indicating to the Nekoma players.

"This team."

Kaito shook her head.

"I wasn't allowed on the team," she told him, "The coach said so himself."

Kuroo grinned.

"What Sensei wouldn't know,wouldn't kill him," he said, "It would be easy to smuggle you in."

He laughed.

"It'd be just like the good old days," he said, gazing off into the distance, "Sneaking you into practices. Into matches."

He winked at Kaito.

"Think about it."

Kaito stood staring into space as the whistle blew.

Did she really stand a chance at being in the Nekoma team? Being in a team with Kuroo.

She grinned.

Damn.

He was manipulative.

Kenma passed the ball to Kuroo, who jumped to make the final spike. Kuroo grinned.

Easy peasy. It was way easy to play with Kaito.

He hit the ball, just out of Kaito's reach.

But Kaito just smiled, and muttered a simple word.

"Rolling..."

And before the ball reached the ground, she rolled over, performing the perfect forward roll she'd been practicing all of the night before.

"Thunder!" She yelled, receiving the ball perfectly, sending it back over the net. Yamamoto received it, but, in the shock of Kuroo's spike missing, hit the ball clumsily, and it collided with the net.

Noya stood in shock. Had she just...?

Kaito grinned at Noya, her cheeks pink as her eyes glistened with delight.

"Was that ok, Noya-senpai?" She asked, adding a respectable suffix.

Noya stood there, glued to the spot.

All unsure emotions disappeared at that moment. Any doubts, and negative thoughts. Gone.

The rest of the team remembered that day as the day they beat Nekoma. But for Noya, it meant something else.

It was the day he became sure.

The day he fell completely in love with Kaito.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in.

Karasuno had beaten Nekoma. They had one. They had won the match.

Tanaka was the first to react.

"YYYYEAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled, ripping off his shirt and swinging it around his head, then pointed at Nekoma's team, "IN YOUR FACES, SUCKAAASSSS!"

"Tanaka, seriously," Tsukki raised an eyebrow in disgust, "Do you have to do that?"

Tanaka gave him an intimidating look.

"WHY? DOES IT DISTRACT YOU TOO?"

Kaito ran up to Noya.

"Nishinoya!" she said, grinning from ear to ear, "Was that ok? Did I do rolling thunder right?"

Noya went bright red as she spoke to him.

"Wha- um, yeah, it was perfect," he said.

_"Just like you,"_ he thought, but was too shy to say it out loud.

Kaito clenched her fist.

"Did I do anything wrong?" she said, "Please, tell me!"

Noya saw how serious she was about this, and pointed out her only flaw.

"The receive was a bit slap-dash, you didn't have much control over the ball," he told her. She nodded vigorously.

"Can you show me how it's done?" she asked, and Hinata ran over, nodding his head in agreement. Noya, blushing, performed the rolling receive.

"SO COOL!" Kaito and Hinata exclaimed.

"TEACH ME ROLLING-THUNDER, SENPAI!" Hinata begged the second year for the hundredth time.

Kaito nodded briskly at Noya.

"So, work on my receive," she said, "Got it!"

And with that, she ran off to talk with Daichi, leaving Noya to deal with the ginger first year clutching the libero's leg, still pleading "Teach me Rolling Thunder!"

* * *

"Kageyama!"

Kaito ran over to her classmate.

"We did it! We won!"

She smiled brightly up at Kageyama.

He went red, and looked away.

"Yeah, I guess we did," he said, his voice higher than usual. She grinned, tilting her head.

"You did great! I know why they call you the King now!" she told him, and with that, walked back over to Hinata to try and free him from Noya's legs.

Kageyama eye's stayed glued to her. She was so cute when she was happy…

He shook his head. What was he thinking?

He walked off, not noticing the looks Suga was giving him from the side.

The third year frowned.

Interesting…

* * *

"I CAN'T TEACH YOU ROLLING THUNDER IF YOU'RE CLINGING ONTO MY LEG!"

Hinata finally let go of Noya, making Kaito laugh.

"Kaito."

Kaito glared at the boy that had just approached her.

Kuroo looked at the ground.

"Look, I didn't want to do that to you, but-" he protested.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" she replied bluntly. Hinata and Noya exchanged amused looks.

"Oooh!" Hinata said.

"NICE ONE!" Noya yelled, holding up his hand, "GIMME FIVE!"

Kuroo smirked at them as they high-fived.

"I get that you're mad," he said, "If it happened to me, I'd be pretty pissed too. Just, it was the only way we could have won. But we didn't."

He held out his hand.

"You were the better team," he told her, "Well done."

Kaito eyed up his hand, then grinned. He smiled back raising an eyebrow.

They slapped their hands one way, then the other, fist bumped and moved their hands back, moving so it resembled a jelly fish. They both laughed.

"Man, I haven't done that in forever!" Kuroo told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can never stay mad at you for long, dammit," she said.

Noya and Hinata looked at Kuroo and Kaito, then at each other.

"WE CAN DO A BEST FRIEND HAND TOO!" They said as the hit their hands together in no particular order, and attempted to do a fist bump. However, they missed, and Hinata ended up punching Noya in the face.

"Noya!" Kaito yelled, trying to be serious but failing, bursting into laughter. Noya went a mild pink.

"No, don't worry, I only broke my nose," he joked, making her laugh more.

Ukai called everyone to come back over, as it was almost time to leave.

Hinata and Kaito ran over, but before Noya could, Kuroo grabbed his arm.

"Could I just, speak with you for a second?" he asked. Noya frowned, but nodded.

Kuroo led him away from the teams, into a quieter part of the gym.

Noya's mind went into hyper drive. Was Kuroo going to beat him up? Did he see Noya as a threat? Was he like, an angry ex-boyfriend that still liked Kuroo?

Kuroo looked around, then placed a hand on Noya's shoulder.

"Nishinoya."

Noya tried not to tremble as the Nekoma captain looked into his eyes. Kuroo took a deep breath.

"Look after Kaito."

Noya frowned. Was he going to punch him or what?

"I've seen the way you look at her," He said, "You like her. It's obvious. But she won't notice."

He sighed.

"She's not very good at noticing things like that."

Noya frowned.

"Wait, how do you know that she doesn't notice it?" he said. Kuroo looked over at her wistfully.

"Because it's the way I've looked at her for 3 years, and she still hasn't realised."

Noya almost felt pity for Kuroo.

"I'm… I'm sorry, man," he said awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Kuroo looked back at him.

"If you love her, tell her. Don't leave it too long."

He smiled, but Noya could tell it was fake.

"Don't make the same mistake I did."

Noya nodded.

"I'll try," he said, and began to walk back over to his team mates.

"Noya?"

The Nekoma player smiled at him.

"You're a nice guy," he told him, "She deserves a guy like you."

Noya inhaled sharply, taking in everything Kuroo had just told him.

"Listen, I think she still likes you, like, as a friend," Noya told him, "At least try and bring back that relationship."

Noya smiled, "You deserve her too."

Kuroo grinned.

"I'll try," He said. Noya gave him a warning look.

"Try and make a move on her and I will kill you," Noya told him sternly. Kuroo smirked.

"If you take too long I have every right to make a move," he said.

The two boys smiled, and went their separate ways.

* * *

"-and I'm proud of you guys."

Noya arrived back just as Ukai had finished his speech. Luckily, the coach hadn't noticed the libero had gone.

"Now, as you've trained so hard yesterday, and you played well today, I think you all need a day off," he said, grinning, "So I've organised a little day out for you guys, instead of going to school tomorrow. I spoke to the headmaster, and he was ok with it. After all, you need a reward for today."

"ARE WE GOING TO THE BEACH?" Tanaka asked, "IMAGINE ALL THE GIRLS IN BIKINIS!"

Tanaka grabbed the coach's shoulders.

"PLEASE CAN WAS HAVE A BEACH EPISODE? THE GAY SWIMMING BOYS GOT ONE!"

The whole team gave him a dodgy look.

"Way to break the forth wall, dude," Kaito told him.

Ukai shook his head.

"No, it's not the beach."

He smiled.

"But does the Funfair sound to you?"

The boys lit up.

"WE'RE GOING TO A CARNIVAL?!" Hinata squealed.

"AND WE'RE GETTING OUT OF SCHOOL TO DO SO?!" Asahi exclaimed.

"YES!" They all cried out in unison.

Noya looked at everyone, grinning.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun day…

* * *

**The Nekoma match is finally over!**

**But this is only the beginning, and I have plenty more planned for the Karasuno team...**

**And it won't all be easy...**

**Anyway, until the next chapter, BYYEEEE! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Noya sped out the door.

"CARNIVAL!" he yelled, running towards the funfair.

Within 10 minutes he was there, and quickly met up with Asahi.

"We meeting the others here?" The third year asked. Noya nodded.

"Yeah, I think," he said, looking up and down at Asahi's white shirt and denim jeans.

"Hey, why're you not wearing the shirt I got you!?" He asked. Asahi went red.

"Um... well...If I had worn it, we would be wearing the same clothes! That wouldn't work!"

He indicated to Noya's red shirt that read "One Man Army", and his darker jeans. Noya nodded.

"I guess..."

"Noya! Asahi!"

Hinata ran over, and Kageyama followed reluctantly. Hinata had his usual cream hoodie, along with brown shorts that reached his knees. Kageyama wore a plain white sweater, and black jeans.

"Suga, Tanaka, Daichi and everyone are just over there!" Hinata exclaimed, "SUGA! DACHI!"

The boys approached the others, and Usai nodded at them. All of them were in casual clothes, jean, t-shirts, hoodies. Even Kiyoko had put on a light cream dress, with a denim cardigan, making Tanaka and many other boys stare.

"Is everyone here?" Usai asked. Takeda frowned.

"Just waiting for Kai-"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

The first year ran up to them, and Noya's heart fluttered.

Kaito was wearing a white t-shirt with the Superdry logo on it, along with a denim shirt, unbuttoned and rolled to her elbows. She wore black jeans, slightly skinny fit, but loose enough to hide any curves. She wore black converse on her feat, and her 'hair' had a windswept appearance to it.

"Sorry, traffic was bad," she told them, ignoring Noya and Kageyama's nodded.

"It's ok. Right, let's go!"

* * *

The day passed quickly as the Karasuno team tried all the different rides, from the merry-go-round to the big Roller Coasters. As the end of the day drew near, they reached the final ride.

The dreaded Freak Out.

"Come on, Kageyama! It'll be fun!"

"I am not going on that!"

Hinata pulled Kageyama's sleeve.

"Please!" He pleaded, as Kaito smiled.

"I'll would go on with you," she told him, "But I don't want this-"

She pointed to her wig, "-to fall off."

Hinata pouted.

"Do you like the Freak Out?" Kageyama asked, looking fearfully at the ride, as it swung backwards and forwards, spinning around, going so high it looked like it would do a full loop.

Kaito nodded aggressively.

"It's like, my favourite ride!" she told him, "I mean, I'm not so good with spinning, so waltzers and other spinning rides are my idea of hell, but, the Freak Out really isn't that bad spinning-wise!"

Kageyama pulled a face.

"I-guess… I could try it," he said unsurely, but immediately was pulled away by Hinata into the queue.

Minutes passed, and Kaito smiled as she heard Tobio's screams from the top of the ride.

"-it's the height that terrifies you."

Noya stood beside her, grinning.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on there?" He asked, "I mean, there's no one we know here, and it's only a minute or so long. You could take the wig off, nobody would know."

Kaito turned and smiled at him.

"If you insist!" she said jokingly, "but…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you come on with me."

Noya shook his head vigorously.

"No no no! You go on, I don't need-"

"Please?"

She batted her eyelashes and pouted.

"Pretty please?" she asked, doing her best puppy-dog eyes. Noya sighed. It was hard to say no to that.

"Ok," he told her.

Kaito grinned widely.

"Come on!" she said, handing her wig to a very confused Suga, taking Noya's arm and running into the line, not noticing Kageyama's angry glares.

Noya grimaced as he was strapped into the ride.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

"That was AWESOME!"

Kaito smiled madly once they stepped off the ride. Noya nodded, trying to look brave, and not throw up. He loved the ride, definitely, but it made him feel a little queasy...

Kaito looked back at him.

"Definitely my favourite ri- AH!"

She slipped slightly as misplaced her foot, missing the step and almost falling over. Noya ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah, just jelly legs," she said as the others ran over, "Nothing to worry about!"

Kageyama looked at her worriedly.

"Do they do that often? How long does it last for?" He demanded. Kaito shook her head.

"Yeah, I usually get it after that ride, it lasts a little while but-"

She stopped abruptly as Kageyama grabbed hold of her, lifting her up onto his back, giving her a piggyback. The team looked at him stunned.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked, silently judging the first year. Kageyama shrugged.

"Her legs were wobbly, so I'm giving her a lift," he said simply, ignoring the look of fury on Noya's face. Asahi frowned.

"Um, are you ok with that, Kaito?" he asked, but the first year's mind was elsewhere.

"Oh my word! I can see everything from up here! Is this what it's like being tall?"

She adjusted her imaginary glasses.

"I feel like Tsukki," she said, making the others laugh.

"Right, we should probably head back now," Ukai said, "It's nearly dinner."

The boys and Kaito walked back through the crowds, Kaito keeping her wig off so the piggyback looked less… gay. Noya glared at them, his legs all over the place. That ride really didn't agree with him...

They reached the gates by the exit, where they had all met up.

"Sorry if I broke your shoulders, Kageyama," she told him. He shook his head.

"No, it's ok! You're really light!" He told her, going pink. He gently set her down, and she smiled.

"My legs should be ok no-"

But the second she took a step forward, her leg gave way again, making her topple forward and grab the person closest to her.

Which, incidentally, was Noya.

She squealed as she fell forward, grabbing onto Noya for support.

But, as he also wasn't completely sure on his feet, he fell too…

On top of Kaito.

The two landed on the ground, Kaito on her back on the grass, Noya on his hands and knees on top.

The next few seconds were by far the best and most awkward seconds of Noya's life.

They froze there, looking at each other in shock. Noya looked straight into her eyes. They were even more beautiful up close…

She smiled, and Noya sighed in relief. She wasn't mad, thank goodness.

Noya's mind went into overdrive. She was right there. Right in front of him. Kuroo's words played over and over in his head.

"If you love her, tell her."

Noya inched closer slightly. Tell her? Show her?

Suddenly, he was tossed aside by a familiar figure as they help Kaito up.

"Kaito? Are you ok?"

Noya glared at Kageyama as he helped Kaito to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm ok, but Noya," She said, helping the second year up, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you had jelly legs too!"

Noya nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry about that," he said. Kageyama shot a glare at him, and, as Kaito turned away and put her wig back on, he made a face back.

"Right, I should probably head," Asahi told them, "I have to meet Ayumi in an hour."

"WHO IS THIS GIRL DAMMIT!" Tanaka demanded, "WHY HAVEN'T WE SEEN HER? IS SHE IMAGINARY?!"

One by one, the players went their separate ways, heading home, saying goodbye.

"You know, that was great and all, but I would still like a beach episode."

"Oh my word Tanaka SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

* * *

**Yay! Funfair!**

**Ok, so there weren't many actual events there... if you'd like some, I'll write some more, and edit the chapter later? Whatever you'd like! :)**

**Anyway, Stay Strong! Byeee! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kaito?" Her father's voice called up to her, "Could you do me a favour?"

Kaito looked up from the laptop on her bed. Favour?

"What is it?" She asked.

"Could you just pop down to the shops and get some more milk? We're all out."

Kaito sighed, closing her laptop.

"Ok!"

* * *

"Hi Usai!" She said, walking into the shop, "How's it going?"

Usai sighed.

"Fine, I guess," he said, "Kinda quiet, but, that's kind of a good thing."

Kaito smiled at him, and walked around the store, looking for milk.

She finally found the fridges, and scanned around for the milk.

The back of her neck tingled, and she turned around suddenly.

Was someone watching her?

She shook her head, and turned back to the fridges.

"Hi there!"

Kaito jumped, turning to face the girl who had just spoken to her.

She was about Kaito's age, and a little bit smaller than her. She had blonde hair that faded in brown at the end, giving it an ombre effect. Her hair reached her hips, and was curled into beach curls. Her eyes were a hazel brown, and her cheeks a rosy pink. She had a wide smile on her face, and a cheeky look on her face.

"Um, hi?" Kaito said, confused. The girl battered her eyelashes.

"Can I just ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just did," Kaito replied, and the girl laughed.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, making Kaito feel awkard, "When you fell out of heaven?"

Kaito was glued to the spot.

"I... um... you see... I'm not..." she stuttered, and the girl frowned.

"You already taken?" She asked mournfully, pouting.

"No," Kaito said truthfully, "But I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Besides," she said, "You haven't even told me your name!"

The girl nodded.

"My name's Chiyo," she said, "Yours?"

"Kaito," she said. Kaito smiled.

"You have a very pretty name," she pointed out. Chiyo grinned.

"Right back at ya," she said, grinning. She stood a little closer to Kaito.

"So, what are you here for?" She asked. Kaito sighed.

"Milk," she said, "What about you?"

"My brother wanted some more icecream," Chiyo said, sighing, "Pain of my life, he is."

"I'd love a little brother," Kaito said, "Being an only child is really lonely."

Chiyo bit her lip as if to say something, but stopped herself.

"Aww! Poor you!" She said sympathetically, "I'd give you mine any day!"

Kaito smiled as the two talked more.

This girl wasn't so bad.

* * *

Kaito glanced at her watch.

"My dad will be wondering where I went," she said, finally getting out a milk carton, "I'd better get this and go."

Chiyo smiled.

"Yeah, my brother'll probably be pissed if I don't get his icecream soon," she said.

She smiled, and pulled a pen out of her bag.

"Lemme see your hand a second," she said, and Kaito reached over her hand. Chiyo wrote down several digits, her phone number.

"Feel free to call me, Kaito," she said, edging even closer. She was centimetres away, making Kaito uncomfortable. To her disgust, Chiyo began to lean closer...

"CHIYO!"

Both girls looked up at the figure at the door, red in the face and furious, his wild hair spiked in every direction, his bleached fringe covering his eye.

Noya.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Noya yelled at Chiyo. The girl glared back at him.

"What is it to you?" She demanded. Noya looked at Kaito.

"Why're you talking to Kaito?!" He asked. Chiyo frowned, turning to Kaito too.

"Wait, you know her?" Chiyo asked Noya.

"SHE'S IN MY VOLLEYBALL TEAM!" He exclaimed. Sudden realisation hit Chiyo.

"Wait... you're THAT Kaito?" She asked the other girl. Kaito nodded. Chiyo's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, so that means you're-?" She asked, and Kaito took off her wig, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders.

"A girl?" Kaito finished, "Yeah."

Kaito blink furiously, looked at them both.

"Wait, you two know each other? How?" She asked. Noya and Chiyo glared at each other.

"Kaito, this is Yuu Chiyo," he told her.

"My sister."


End file.
